Map Cards
Map Cards are cards used to open the rooms contained within the various worlds in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. There are four varieties of Map Cards and each type of Map Card synthesizes/creates a different type of room. Additionally, each card that is received is randomly numbered from 0 to 9. To open a door to a room, Map Cards must be matched to the number on the door and/or meet other special card requirements as stated by the door. Like all other 0 cards that can be used in the game, 0 value Map Cards function as 'break' cards, meaning that if no other card of a required value is available in the stockpile, a 0 numbered Map Card can be used to 'break' the door, which consequently resets the counter to start back at 1 for all following doors. List of Map Cards Enemy Map Cards *'Tranquil Darkness' - A room where only a few Heartless appear. *'Teeming Darkness' - A room where many Heartless appear. Enemies are more likely to drop enemy cards. *'Feeble Darkness' - A room where Heartless with weak cards appear. *'Almighty Darkness' - A room where Heartless with strong cards appear. Enemies are more like to drop enemy cards. *'Sleeping Darkness' - A room where Heartless are drowsy and easy to ambush. *'Looming Darkness' - A room where Heartless attack relentlessly. Enemies are more likely to drop enemy cards. *'Premium Room' - A room where victory often leads to Premium Bonuses. Only in Sora's story. *'White Room' - A room where only White Mushrooms appear. But what happens when you help them out? Only in Sora's story. *'Black Room' - A room where only Black Fungi appear. But what happens when you defeat one? *'Bottomless Darkness' - A room that is pitch black with only Shadow Heartless. Only in Re:COM. *'Roulette Room' - A room where Map Card Roulettes are easier to get and you get to choose the Map Card you receive. Only in Re:COM. *These Map Cards are colored Red. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a red letter R. Status Map Cards Martial Waking *'Martial Waking' - A room where attack cards are more effective. *'Sorcerous Waking' - A room where magic cards are more effective. *'Alchemic Waking' - A room where item cards are more effective. *'Meeting Ground' - A room where a friend card appears at the beginning of all battles (if your friends are with you). *'Stagnant Space' - A room where the Heartless move slowly. *'Strong Initiative' - A room where striking first in the field does additional damage to Heartless. *'Lasting Daze' - A room where striking first in the field stuns all Heartless that join the battle. *These Map Cards are colored Green. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a green letter G. Bounty Map Cards *'Calm Bounty' - A room containing treasure. *'Guarded Trove' - A room where treasure is guarded by Heartless. *'False Bounty' - A room where only one treasure chest is real. Opening the wrong chest triggers a battle. *'Moment's Reprieve' - A room where you can save your progress. *'Moogle Room' - A room where cards can be traded with moogles at the Moogle Shop. *'Mingling Worlds' - A room where anything could happen. *'Random Joker' - A card that can fulfill any criterion except Key cards. Only in Re:COM. *These Map Cards are colored Blue. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a blue letter B (with the exception of Random Joker, which is indicated by the letters RGB). All Bounty Map Cards can only be found in Sora's Story except for Moment's Reprieve, Mingling Worlds and Random Joker. Keycards Cards used to unlock Special Rooms. These map cards are gold in color. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a yellow exclamation mark, stressing their importance in continuing the story. *'Key of Beginnings' - Usually the first Keycard obtained on that floor. A room where untold stories unfold. *'Key of Guidance' - Usually obtained after unlocking the Key of Beginnings card. A room where untold stories unfold. *'Key to Truth' - Usually obtained after unlocking the Key of Guidance card. A room where untold stories unfold. *'Key to Rewards' - A room containing special treasure. A Keycard must be drawn together with the required number of Map Cards, as well as the required colors (e.g. R35, B30, G35 - this means that several map cards need to be drawn out, until the red cards total up to 35, the blue cards total up to 30 and the green cards total up to 35). Cards numbered 0 cannot be used for unlocking. Special Rooms Unknown Room This is the room you always begin with when you begin exploring any world. It can be left as it is, or, like any other room, it can be changed. Conqueror's Respite The Conqueror's Respite is a tall room that is only accessible after defeating a world's boss. It contains a Save Point and the world's exit on its highest platform, and usually has a tall ladder from the entrance to this highest platform. There are never Heartless in this room. In Sora's Story, Sora is directly transported to the room after defeating the boss, but in Reverse/Rebirth, Riku is merely put back in the room he was just in, and he must make his way to the exit on his own. After the first time through a world, the Conqueror's Respite is no longer accessible (considering that all rooms are erased upon advancement to the next floor). Room of Rewards The Room of Rewards in each world contains a treasure chest with a specific card or sleight the first time it is opened. A Room of Rewards starts off with a reward from set 1, and if you have a completed Sora's Story save file on your memory card, it will also contain a second treasure chest with a reward from set 2. (It should be noted that for the Japanese version of Re:Chain of Memories, if you have a complete Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ save file on your memory card, all Rooms of Rewards will contain both sets of treasure chests.) Once the world's unique treasure has been obtained, a Room of Rewards will operate like a Calm Bounty room. Once the room is used, it disappears from the map altogether. Category: Cards